wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jessie1010/WIKI CHANNEL GETS SUPER COOL WITH BRAND NEW FAMILY SERIES, "SUPER COOL CORI"
"YOU'LL TAKE THE HIGH GROUND AND I'LL TAKE THE LOW" WIKI CHANNEL GETS SUPER COOL WITH BRAND NEW FAMILY SERIES, "SUPER COOL CORI" Wiki Channel is excited to announce their new family series, "Super Cool Cori," a brand new family comedy that follows fourteen year old Cori Landcaster after beginning a new chapter of her life - living with her new step-family. Consisting of two step-brothers, a step-mom, and her surfer dad, Cori's new blended family turns out to be a bit of a handful. Created by NYCgleek, the creator of Wiki Channel hits such as "Kitty Couture," "Life with Twins," and "Luke & Lauren," "Super Cool Cori," will join Wiki Channel's line up of family shows starting in summer 2014. The series follows the story of fourteen year old Cori Landcaster who is a very outgoing, and active teen girl. She loves to skateboard, roller skate, play guitar, and surf which she learned how to do from her former pro-surfing dad, Donny Landcaster. Nine years after the lost of Cori's mother, he remarries to Johanna Jones who happens to have two sons of her own. Now, Cori must deal with living with a new mom, an older brother and younger brother. Luckily she can always call her childhood best friend, Robert Silver, when she needs a friend to talk too. Throughout the series, the audience will see the progress and life of the newly blended Landcaster-Jones family. Starring as the title character is Cassandra "Casey" Fox, a Wiki Channel newcomer. Born in Denver, Colorado, Fox moved to LA with her family to start her acting and singing career in 2010. Fox soon landed the role of Maya Mackelmore in the Canadian comedy series, "Naw Bro!", which aired from 2010 to 2011. Fox later made appearances in "Life with Boys" and "Baby Daddy." In the September of 2013, Fox was discovered by Wiki Channel and was soon cast as Cori. Alongside Fox, the series will star James Stewart as Tanner Jones, Cori's charming and popular older step-brother, Ryan Diggs as Tommy Jones, the prankster of the family, Connor Weston as Robert Silver, Cori's goofball friend, and Emily Brown as Dionne Lavander, a new friend Cori meets at her new high school. About the series, NYCgleek said, "The series is fun and light-hearted, but will still have a strong family structure. A lot of kids and teens join step families and feel awkward and it's new to them; hopefully this show will open their eyes and they'll feel a connection with one of the characters simply because they know how it feels." "Super Cool Cori" is schedule for a summer 2014 release on Wiki Channel. The Wiki Channel is a brand new 24/7 running network that provides programming for kids, teens, and families. The channel was founded in 2012 by NYCgleek and Nutta of da Buttas. It currently airs a number hit shows. Wiki Channel is a part of the Wiki Company. Category:Blog posts